¡¡Rukawa tiene un hermano!
by Natyz
Summary: que pasaria su llegara un hermano de rukawa? y si este fuera su gemelo? Capitulo IV! peleas entre hermanos. porfa dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

Olas!

Jejeje...

Aquí estamos Natyz (io), Kathy-chan, rosse-san y Rasmucita que hemos creado este fic.

Espero que les guste, jejeje, perdonen si esta mal escrito o redactado, he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero por cualquier duda, comentario dejen sus review...

Ia no las aburro más, aquí les va...

**Rukawa tiene un hermano!**

**Capitulo I La gran llegada.**

Genial. Tengo suficientes cosas que hacer como para venir a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto y peor, se viene a vivir conmigo. Genial, este día no podría ser mejor – pensaba Rukawa esperando a su hermano – y las cosas siguen mejorando – susurra sarcásticamente al ver que Sakuragi, Ryota y Mitsui se dirigían hacia él.

Y tu zorro - pregunta Sakuragi - ¿qué haces aquí?

Y a ti que te importa, idiota – responde Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos.

Estos dos siempre igual – le cometa Ryota a Mitsui - ¿cuándo será el día en que no peleen?

Así como vamos, parece que nunca.

Hermano! – se escucha gritar detrás de los 4 basquetbolistas, haciéndolos girar en sus talones.

Keiko – exclama Sakuragi abrazando a la aludida, recibiendo las miradas de duda de sus compañeros de equipo. Al darse cuenta, se separa de su hermana y dice:

Mrrjmrr, ella es mi hermana mayor – dijo muy avergonzado.

Soy Keiko, encantada – dijo ella saludando a los chicos de beso en la mejilla, para luego decir – Hanamichi, no me dijiste que había tantos angelitos en este lugar – termina de decir la chica avergonzando a los presentes, en especial a su hermano.

Em... – dice Sakuragi.

Oh, ahí viene mi hermana – dijeron Ryota y Mitsui al mismo tiempo – tú también tienes hermana?

Ryota – se escucha seguido de – Hisashi

Todos giraron nuevamente y vieron a dos chicas saliendo de la sala de pasajeros.

Los hermanos se saludan y presentan respectivamente.

Ella es Ayumi – dijo Ryota – Encantada – responde Ayumi haciendo una reverencia.

Y ella es Miky – dice Mitsui – mucho gusto – dice la chica visiblemente sonrojada haciendo también una reverencia.

Oye Rukawa – pregunta Ryota – a quien esperas?

En ese momento sale de la misma sala de donde salieron las chicas, un chico que deja a todos asombrados. Rukawa y este nuevo chico se mira, Rukawa le da una mirada más fría de lo habitual y le dice solo un "vamos. Los dos se alejan del grupo, dejándolos sorprendidos.

Saliendo del shock, Keiko se acerca a Rukawa y tomándolo del brazo le dice:

Oye, tú eres Rukawa? – pregunta la chica sin recibir respuesta – mi hermano me a hablado mucho de ti – todas las miradas se dirigen a Hanamichi – pero no pareces un zorro – le dice pestañando de manera singular.

"Y esta quien es?" Piensa Rukawa mientras dirige su mirada al "grupito" y se fija en alguien en especial.

Keiko al darse cuenta que Rukawa no le prestaba atención y miraba a alguien en especial gira su mirada en el mismo sentido que Rukawa y se da cuenta de quien es. "Ella" piensa Keiko.

Al dirigirse nuevamente a Rukawa se da cuenta que este y su acompañante la habían dejado hablando sola.

Todos se acercan a Keiko y Mitsui pregunta:

¿Ustedes sabían que Rukawa tiene un hermano gemelo?

Todos le respondieron con sus respectivas caras de duda. Definitivamente la vida tiene muchas vueltas.

que les parecio?

Todos los cometario, burlas, criticas, amenazas de muerte, pastelazos y bombas porfa déjenlos en sus review...

Cuídense muxo y porfa dejen cometarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Ola!

Quiero agradecerles a las que leyeron este fic:

Danielin: jejeje... grax ¡! Y espero que tengas la paciencia de leerlo.

Obana-chan: grax x sus palabras, y disculpe la demora.

Hipólita: la historia lo es yaoi, asi que no se preocupe. Espero que te siga gustando.

Yukina: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que me dejes los fic para leerlos, cuando los subas.

Paulikun: gracias por leerlo y perdone la demora, es que esta semana hemos tenido muchos exámenes y no habíamos tenido tiempo para subir este capitulo.

Leera Kaly-eeha: si no le gusto no es necesario que la siga leyendo y menos que deje comentarios.

Ya, no las aburro más...

Capitulo II Gemelo.

¿Escuchaste? – le comenta una chica a otra – ¡¡supe por un chico de tercero que Rukawa tiene un gemelo!

¡¡Si! Es verdad – le responde – dicen que es igual de lindo que él.

¿Tú crees que también juegue basketball? – se escucha en otra conversación.

Hanamichi caminaba por los pasillos de Shohoku, con una cara de 5 metros.

Ya estoy harto de que hablen de ese par de zorros – le grita Sakuragi a un grupo de fans de Rukawa.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar asi de Rukawa y de su hermano! – le grita una chica con fuego en los ojos rodeada por un grupo de chicas en el mismo estado – R E T R A C T A T E ! – le gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

¡¡¡Nunca, un genio como yo nunca se equivoca – rie al decir esto.

La furia de las chicas aumento al escuchar al "supuesto genio" – ataquen chicas – grita una haciendo correr a Hanamichi por su vida.

Creo que este no es mi día – pensaba Sakuragi escapando de las chicas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué hay otro Rukawa? – pregunto a uniso el ejercito de Sakuragi - ¿un gemelo?

¡Sí! – otro zorro – les gritó el chico – como si no fuera suficiente con uno

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Haruko se dirigía a su salón conversando animadamente con sus amigas, sin saber que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Creo que tenemos compañero nuevo – pensó Haruko al ver a un chico al ver a un chico de espaldas sentando junto a su puesto – vaya que es alto.

La chica se fue a sentar, y queda impresionada, más bien en shock al darse cuenta de quien era el chico que estaba junto a ella.

Hola – saludo el chico a Haruko.

... – la chica no reaccionaba.

Conoces a mi hermano, ¿verdad? – pregunta el chico al ver que Haruko no reaccionaba.

¿E-eres her-hermano de Rukawa? – pregunta la chica - ¿gemelo?

Sí, ¿no vez el parecido? – dice alegremente el chico – Soy Shisuke Rukawa, mucho gusto.

Soy Haruko Akagi – responde la chica - ¿conversamos después? – pregunta ella al ver entrar al profesor.

Claro – responde Shisuke.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Todas las tardes, como de costumbre, Haruko veía la practica del equipo de basketball, pero esta vez, acompañada de una nueva amiga.

Haruko, me contaron que el hermano de Kaede Rukawa quedo en tu salón – le dice Miky a su amiga.

¡Sí, se sienta junto a mi – responde la chica muy concentrada en el entrenamiento – y la verdad es que son polos opuestos.

Las chicas siguieron hablando animadamente sin darse cuenta de quien se dirigía a ellas.

Hola chicas- saluda alegremente Shisuke - ¿qué hacen?

¡Hola Shisuke! – lo saluda Haruko – te presento a Miky, la hermana menor de Mitsui.

Sí, nos conocimos en el aeropuerto.

Mucho gusto – dice cortésmente Miky.

De repente es escucha una especie de estampida, seguida de unos chillidos que pusieron bastantes nerviosos al equipo y a las 3 personas que presenciaban la practica.

Rukawa ¡¡El Gemelo! – se le escucho decir a un grupo de chicas que rodea a Shisuke, empujando y "aplastando" a las dos pobres chicas que lo acompañaban.

¿Otro Rukawa? – pregunta Ayako - ¿un gemelo?. Kogure, ¿lo sabias?

No tenía idea – le responde el chico de lentes – la verdad es que Kaede Rukawa nunca lo había mencionado.

Él casi nunca habla – le dice la manager del equipo.

Mientas se escuchaba los murmullos de los integrantes del equipo que no tenían conocimiento sobre el gemelo, las fans de los hermanos Rukawa casi llevaron a las rastra a Shisuke hasta el centro de la cancha, en donde se encontraba Kaede.

Mientas todas las fans acosaban a Shisuke con un mar de preguntas, un chico pelirrojo estaba en un estado de cólera que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

¡¡Ya era mucho más que suficiente con uno solo! – pensaba el supuesto genio del equipo – ¡¡y ahora se nos viene a aparecer otro!


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Después del entrenamiento, y después que se libraron de todo su sequito de admiradoras, los hermanos Rukawa llegaron a su casa.

Necesitamos hablar – le dijo Shisuke a su hermano mientras cerraba la puerta.

¿De qué? – le pregunta secamente Rukawa (de aquí en adelante vamos a llamar Shisuke al gemelo y Rukawa al "original").

Quiero saber por que te fuiste de casa – le responde Shisuke un poco más serio.

Por la misma razón que te hizo irte a ti también.

Inicio Flash Back

Hijo, ¿qué haces? – le pregunta una preocupada madre a su hijo.

Me largo de aquí – le responde Rukawa.

¿Pero por qué? – vuelve a pregunta la mujer.

¡Por que ya se toda la verdad! – le grita su hijo bastante enojado - ¡y ya no quiero vivir en una mentira!

¿Por qué te comportas así, Kaede? – le pregunta severamente un hombre entrando al cuarto del chico – no debes tratar así a tu madre.

Usted no me diga lo que debo o no debo hacer – le responde Rukawa soltando su bolso sobre su cama – ya que no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi.

Soy tu padre y eso me da toda la autoridad para tratarte.

No, usted no es mi padre.

¿Cómo? – preguntan al mismo tiempo madre y "padre".

Ya se toda la verdad – les responde el basketbalista – se que usted no es mi padre.

Pero hijo, ¿Cómo dices eso? – le pregunta su madre.

Estuve investigando en el hospital – le responde – y además hable con el abuelo y me lo confirmo todo.

¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? – le pregunta el hombre que por años se hizo pasar por su padre.

Me voy a vivir a Osaka – le responde Rukawa – el abuelo arreglo todo.

¿y que le digo a tu hermano? – le pregunta su madre. Rukawa no respondió, solo tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Fin Flash Back

¿y asi es como sucedió todo? – le pregunta Shisuke a su gemelo.

Asi es – responde Rukawa. Ante la afirmación de su hermano, Shisuke recuerdacomo cambio la historia para él.

Inicio Flash Back

Padre, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunta la madre de Shisuke a un señor de edad.

Vengo a buscar a mi nieto – le responde el anciano a su hija – él ya no quiere vivir una mentira y tiene todo mi apoyo.

Padre, ¿qué le dijiste? – pregunta la mujer intranquila.

Toda la verdad – le dice Shisuke a se madre, apareciendo detrás de su abuelo.

Pero hijo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Lo mismo que mi hermano – le responde Shisuke. Este toma sus cosas y sale de la casa seguido por su abuelo.

Fin Flash Back


	4. Capitulo IV

Ula, ya sabemos, la verdad es que los últimos capítulos nos han salido bastante cortos, pero ya estamos tratando se solucionar eso, el capitulo V y los posteriores vienes más largos. 

Muchas gracias a **Obana-chan, Darling Kitty, Danielin**! (jejeje), **Hipólita, Yukina, Paulikun**, por leer nuestro fic.

Ya, no aburrimos más y aquí les dejamos el capi IV

**Capitulo IV**

Una noche fría, ráfagas de viento revolvían sus cabellos, una luna llena iluminaba las tumbas del lugar, en especial la tumba que miraban unos ojos llenos de decepción.

Nunca imagine que para conocer a mi padre – pensaba Shisuke frente a una tumba – tendría que saltar las paredes del cementerio y venir a esta tumba.

Inicio Flash Back 

Kaede, ¿tú sabes donde esta nuestro padre? – le pregunta Shisuke a su gemelo.

Sí – responde Kaede – pero de mi no lo vas a saber.

Tengo derecho a saberlo – responde Shisuke ante la negativa de su hermano – quiero saber donde vive, en que trabaja, si tiene familia...

¡¡El esta muerto! – grita Rukawa interrumpiendo a su hermano.

Fin Flash Back 

Bueno, por lo menos ya te conozco – le dice el chico a la tumba de su padre – aunque creo que es un poco tarde.

Inicio Flash Back 

Murió 3 meses después de que yo me instale aquí – le explica Rukawa a su gemelo – no lo conocí, ya que cuando empecé a buscarlo, él ya había muerto.

Fin Flash Back 

Después de varias horas en el cementerio, Shisuke regresó a casa altas horas de la noche, sin saber que alguien lo estaba esperando.

¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Rukawa al ver a su hermano entrando por la puerta.

¿Y a ti que te importa? – le responde su hermano dando un portazo.

Esta es mi casa – le dice Rukawa un poco irritado.

Es la casa del abuelo – le contesta Shisuke – y al final de cuentas es tan mía como tuya.

¿Y a mi qué? – le dice Rukawa – yo estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo antes.

Eso no te da ningún derecho – grita Shisuke empujando a su gemelo.

¡¡¿¿ Tú quien eres para gritarme! – grita el basketbalista empujando a su hermano contra la pared y levantándolo de la chaqueta.

¡¡¡Suéltame imbecil! – dice Shisuke golpeando a su hermano en la nariz.

¿ A quien llamas imbecil? – pregunta Rukawa limpiándose un poco la sangre que salía de su nariz.

A ti, idiota – responde Shisuke sacándose la chaqueta, desafiando su hermano.

**Continuara...**


End file.
